<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blade Bites by SkyFucker007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483213">Blade Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFucker007/pseuds/SkyFucker007'>SkyFucker007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Epic, M/M, Mild Blood, This is not healthy, but like my point of reference is fucked what do i know, i guess, i went from posting shit quality aus to bloodplay, if u want something done do it urself, it's also not that bad, literally nagito is involved is there even a way for it to not have self worth issues, self worth issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFucker007/pseuds/SkyFucker007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is bloodplay and like i don't rlly want to sugarcoat that lmfao if u click this u know what u signed up for<br/>Anyways<br/>It's not GOOD but it EXISTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blade Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There isn't any like, buildup here. Oh well, I fucking guess.<br/>TW for cutting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The slow drag of the blade across his collarbone is enough to make the breath catch in his throat, adrenaline rushing through him. Everything from the cool air lapping at the exposed skin to the bite of steel to the hand gripping his other shoulder hard enough to bruise - it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthralling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t keep in the whine that slips out as the blade is set aside and curious fingers find their way to the wound, pressing against it. Scarlet against pale white, the edges of the injury tinted pink where blood hasn’t yet spilled over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lips press to the wound, and he sucks in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his thighs together to try to steady his building arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn’t be getting pleasure out of this. He’s been called insane enough times to hardly be able to attribute any consistent meaning to the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then a hand, gentle fingers, smooths down his side to rest on his hip bone, and he can’t help the way his hips arch off the bed in response. Insanity is inconsequential, compared to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breathy pant and Hinata’s lips move from his collarbone up to his mouth, as if to silence him, or - and he could almost laugh at himself at the thought - to drink in every sound spilling from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is everything he needs. He feels alive - all the pain and pleasure burning everything in his head up into static so all he can do is feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata is always tentative with this part, hesitant to go to far, to hurt him too much. He doesn’t understand that it’s not pain - not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyway, compared to when he can’t feel. Not compared to the days he’ll lock himself in his cottage, away from all the others, and think circles around his own mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like a cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This feels like freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A taste of sunlight after being locked underground for years on end, rotting away in the darkness, unsure if you’ll ever see light again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he would mind Hinata hurting him, anyway. He’s far too skilled with a knife to ever damage any arteries, of course, even with the way Nagito can’t hold himself still. But if he were to kill him, he thinks, he wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade bites into his ribs, and he squeezes his eyes shut and gasps, fingernails digging into Hinata’s back as his thoughts come screeching to a halt. Sometimes he wants to dig his fingers in until Hinata bleeds, too, to hold on tight enough to leave marks. It’s reassuring, to feel the skin between his fingers. Not that he’d ever let himself dirty Hinata like that, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in the way lips part and their tongues slick together, he’s almost too out of it to hear the subtle thunk of the knife being set aside, Hinata’s hand freed to palm him through his jeans. He’s burning up, and they feel far too tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata breaks the kiss and leans back to scrutinize him, Komaeda fluttering his eyes open to look at him half-lidded, sure he looks as much of a mess as he feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata bites his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your jeans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an order, one he’s quick to comply with. It’s really better this way, when Hinata forgets to be respectful. When he forgets to be embarrassed and worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands are shaking as he undoes his jeans, shoving them down haphazardly. Normally he would care about things like that, of course, but with the way Hinata is looking at him he can hardly be bothered to take his time about it. He needs Hinata’s hands back on him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>already trembling with want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata stares at him for a few seconds after he’s tossed his jeans on the floor and settled back on his elbows, and he must be even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>disgusting than usual, if it’s prompting such a reaction. He thinks he might cry, if it goes on for much longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a wet spot on his boxers where he’s already straining against them, he notes, following Hinata’s gaze. And then there’s a featherlight touch being smoothed up his cock through the thin layer of fabric, which does little to disguise the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He manages to avoid bucking up into the touch for at least a few seconds, but he can hardly be expected to have any sort of control right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sure he’s biting his lip hard enough to bruise, trying to avoid making any more obnoxious noises than necessary. They’ve done this enough times to know that it’s an inevitability, but it’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he falls apart so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata tugs at the waistband of his boxers, and he gets the point, arching up off the bed and helping to tug those down, too. They only make it about as far as his knees before Hinata’s hand curls around his cock and give it a squeeze. He can’t help the whimper that bubbles out of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Hinata is scooting further up the bed to settle in between his legs, and the knife is picked up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart pounds in his throat. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>disgusting, with the way he twitches the second it digs into his thigh. The sharp pain quickly fades into an ache as it’s picked up, moved down a little bit. There’s a  hand around his cock again, pumping him up and down a few times. Hinata rubs his thumb across the head, smearing precum all over the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks - hah - he almost looks as if he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, watching Nagito fall apart below him with a kind of scrutinous interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand stops, slicking all the way down to the base before the knife bites into his thigh again. He can hardly feel it, this time, other than a burning ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more lines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disappointment bubbles up in his traitorous chest when Hinata stops. As if he has any right to complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve talked about this before. He’s too weak to lose a lot of blood. Hinata doesn’t like when he limps for days afterwards. He could beg to differ, but it hardly matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scars littering his thighs from earlier times they’ve done this are like trophies, to him, miraculous gifts from the man he loves the most in the world marking up his body. He wishes they wouldn’t fade. They’re a reminder that all of this is real - that they’re real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it really isn’t so bad, anyway, when Hinata sets the knife aside in favor of gripping his cock again, smearing precum everywhere. Nagito hisses, eyes fluttering at the feeling, and the other hand squeezes his thigh. He lets his head fall back into the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The feeling of his hand tightening around his cock, working him through it as he twitches and shivers - the blood on the slice that's reopened itself on his ribs - the bed below him, soft and pliant - and the feeling of Hinata's hand gripping his thigh what feels like hard enough to bruise, palm pressed flat to the cuts as the pain intensifies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ache is inconsequential compared to the euphoria, but only serves to sharpen the contrast between the two and make him shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sure the sounds he’s making are far too loud, now, chest rising and falling in shaky moans and gasps as Hinata settles into a slow rhythm. It’s like he wants him to feel all of it, eyes intense as he stares down at Nagito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels like a bug pinned to a corkboard, and the way he’s looking at him is almost enough to convince him he isn’t so much a cockroach as he is a butterfly. Aha. As if.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flutter closed at a particularly harsh tug, and he knows his hips are arching off the bed - can’t do anything to stop it. Doesn’t want to do anything to stop it. It’s all so intense, rushing through him as his heart pounds in his ears and he can feel blood being smeared all over his thigh as Hinata quickens the hand on his cock and squeezes the other tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It won’t be long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used to be more bothered by things like that, but it’s better this way, really. Time is valuable, after all, and Hajime is so radiantly generous to even consider such an act worth his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice breaks as he cries out, and he swears his vision goes white as it tears into him. His entire body is shuddering as he reaches the edge and tips over it gracelessly, the rest of his cry going silent and broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything about it is bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm darkness and weight of his own eyelids as his body recovers, these euphoric few moments of drifting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s made a complete mess of his torso, he realizes absently, after the fog has cleared enough for him to register the world outside of that comfortable little bubble of static and his eyelids flutter open again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have been more out of it than he thought. Hands are being carded through his hair gently, and Hajime has shifted so he’s not sitting between his thighs anymore but rather to the side of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets his eyes close again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few more seconds of bliss, before the pain really hits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't really care if it's insanity. The high is worth the crash, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean????????????????????<br/>Welcome back to me, screaming</p><p>Vampire fics are just spicy bloodplay fics, change my mind</p><p>also </p><p>I wrote this instead of working on the shit quality au that i have planned, and my only regret is my continued existence</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>